


No time to react.

by h0nkAl3x_888



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0nkAl3x_888/pseuds/h0nkAl3x_888
Summary: Tw// death, blood, homophobic slurs, ect
Relationships: Talwastaken
Comments: 4





	No time to react.

"Hello again faggot" Tal says as he slams his hands against Clays chest, pinning him up against the wall.  
"please just let me go" Clay mumbles though he knows its hopeless. "Shut up" tal demands, spitting out his words before lifting up his fist and slamming it into clays cheek and coming in contact with his nose. He punches again, and again, until clay feels his nose go warm. He lifts his hand up, rubbing it over his nose, only to see that his fingers are now bloody. Talking doesn't stop though. This time he pushes clay to the floor, kicking him in the stomach before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a shiny object. Dream recognizes what it is almost immediately, its a pocket knife. Tal has gotten in trouble for bringing it to school multiple times but currently the halls are empty, clay is screwed. Tal takes the blade and holds it to the vein on dreams wrist, he wasn't actually going to cut there, not yet at least. Dream feel tears prick the sides of his eyes, tal basically taunts him, smiling as he moves the blade upwards cutting clays forearm. Dream shouts in pain, tal begins to think that this is quite hot, clay on the ground while tal has full control over him, over his life. And with no more thought, tal lifts up dreams head by the chin and kisses him. Dream doesn't kiss back though and this upsets tal further, he takes the blade and moves it to dreams cheek before stabbing it in and roughly slicing a fish symbol into the flesh. Tal decided he was done, today he'd end it, pulling the knife out of dreams cheek and stabbing it into his chest, dream screams but tal forcefully presses his hand into dreams mouth, shutting him up. He can feel dreams teeth on his hand and warm tears that are rolling down the man's face. He pulls the knife out, stabbing again and again slowly the stabs become more erratic until he notices the man under him is no longer moving, or breathing for that matter, his work here is done.


End file.
